Scion (Worm)
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A, possibly 5-B | At least High 4-C, likely''' higher''' Name: Scion Origin: Worm Gender: None, appears male Age: Likely millions of years Classification: Projection of an Entity | Multi-dimensional lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (perceives the world in a not fully explained fashion; seems to have omnidirectional, multi-universal awareness, though it limits itself to Earth), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Precognition (Not true precognition; based on a virtually flawless simulation of the multiverse) Healing (Healed a man's cancer by exposure), Power Negation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) | All former powers, every other power in Worm (except Eden's unique abilities) - Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Mind Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: Continent level (Has been reported to have repeatedly shattered continents all over alternate Earths), possibly Planet level if he wanted to (Although that would drain his resources) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Casually produces energy comparable to that of a supernova by conveying a single idea to its partner) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Circled the planet twice in a few minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Around 30 million times FTL) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Lifted Behemoth effortlessly hundreds of feet above the ground) | Unknown Striking Strength: Room Class to Multi-City Block Class | Unknown Durability: Building level | At least''' Large Star level''' (Members of its species generate supernova level energy within their body and radiate it at their partner for communication). However, as his body is just a projection, it can't be killed without destroying his actual body. Stamina: Extremely high Range: Thousands of miles | At least interplanetary, likely higher Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Barely any intelligence of his own; driven by the Path to Victory and other precog and Thinker powers. Weaknesses: Scion is arrogant and extremely cruel. Everything he does drains his energy resources, though those are large. Extremely vulnerable to psychological manipulation, breaks down mentally if reminded of his dead partner. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sting:' Scion can imbue things with reality-defying powers that reject physical laws and ignore conventional durability. The power unfolds into all realities in existence. *'Stilling:' Stops things in motion - cell and neural activity stops, temperature decreases, etc.. Can stop floodwaters in place and was likely used to quell a volcanic eruption, once. Is trivial for him to pull off. *'Path To Victory:' Provides him with a step-by-step plan that leads him to certain victory, as long as victory in any conceivable form is possible. Can also be used in social combat (made one opponent resign with four words). Although very powerful, it drains much of his energy and lifespan. Key: Base | End of the Cycle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Worm (Web Serial) Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Parasites Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4